


Hayride

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: The Gallys enjoy an impromptu hayride on a beautiful fall day.





	Hayride

“You know, people pay a lot of money every year to do nostalgic events like this,” Brendan said as they sat on a stack of hay, bouncing along the rutted country road in the back of a wagon.

“I’m not talking to you,” Alex reminded him, still trying to pick bits of straw and mud from his hair.

Brendan stood up unsteadily and plopped down next to Alex on the other side of the wagon, a larger than normal rut knocking him against Alex. He took advantage of it to throw an arm around his boyfriend.

“Ugh Brendan,” Alex whined trying to move away. “You stink.”

“So do you,” Brendan said cheerfully. He reached up and loosened a lock of grimy hair that was stuck to the side of Alex’s face, smoothing it back into place. “But there’s no one I would rather stink with.”

Alex tried to resist but he started to smile and relaxed against Brendan. “I guess there are worse places to be.”

“That’s the spirit!” Brendan kissed his dirt-smudged cheek and looked up at the clear blue sky, enjoying the warm sunshine on his face. “We’re going to have a hard time explaining this to the guys when we get back though.”

Alex winced. “They’re never going to let us live this one down.” He rested his head against Brendan’s and the two of them watched the rolling fields pass slowly by.


End file.
